


Electricity

by liveonthesun



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She can't quite name it, but there's something about the Six's mouth that tastes like home.  She's warm and familiar and comforting and for a second Kara contemplates the irony of finding this feeling in someone who destroyed everything she had.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful [](http://ninamazing.livejournal.com/profile)[**ninamazing**](http://ninamazing.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

"What am I?" Kara asks.

The Six looks up at her from where she's sitting on the bench and rests her chin on her clasped hands. "You are God's creation."

"Frak God," Kara mutters through gritted teeth. "What am I? Human? Cylon? Something else entirely?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? Aren't the Sixes the ones who are supposed to know everything?"

"Only God knows everything, Kara, and everything is a part of his plan. It doesn't matter what you are -- God still thinks you're beautiful."

Kara scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "I shouldn't have come. You're useless."

"No," the Six says, and begins walking towards her. "Kara Thrace, it doesn't matter. Whatever you are, whatever reason you're here, you're perfect because it is only a small part of something much larger. It's part of your destiny."

She takes Kara's face between her hands, sweeping her thumbs over Kara's cheeks.

"What the frak are you doing?" Kara starts to ask, but the Six places a thumb over her lips.

"So beautiful," she whispers. And then she kisses her softly.

When she pulls away, it's just barely, and Kara can feel the other woman's warm breath on her lips. The Six is still holding her face in her hands and she searches Kara's face with both her eyes and fingers, tracing the contours of her cheeks and lips.

When the silence feels like it has lasted too long, Kara meets the Six's eyes and asks, "Are we just going to stand here or are you going to kiss me again?"

The Six laughs before pressing her mouth to Kara's again.

She can't quite name it, but there's something about the Six's mouth that tastes like home. She's warm and familiar and comforting and for a second Kara contemplates the irony of finding this feeling in someone who destroyed everything she had. She wraps her arms around the Six's waist and presses her body as close she can against her own, drinking her in as deeply as possible. As Kara slips her tongue into the Six's mouth, the woman ( _machine?_ she wonders, and then decides there is nothing cold or mechanic about any of this) lets out a moan and Kara can't help but smile into the kiss.

The Six pulls away again and takes a few steps back. With a hint of a wicked grin on her face, she begins to slip off her clothes and Kara follows suit.

"Lie down," the Six orders, and Kara does.

They are both naked and the Six is lying down on top of her and there is electricity running between their skin. Kara's hands are everywhere -- fingers lacing through white-blonde hair, palms sliding down soft skin feeling the movement of muscle underneath.

For a woman so slender, the Six is quite strong, Kara realizes, as the Six rises and pins her arms to the ground. Holding both of Kara's wrists in one hand, she reaches over for the pile of discarded clothes and pulls out the hose she had previously been wearing. She binds Kara's hands together and then to a leg of the nearby bench.

"Pantyhose?" Kara asks with a smile. "I'm in the military. I've been trained to get out of ties much stronger than this."

The Six leans down and kisses her, running her tongue over Kara's lips. "I know you can get out of it. The question is, will you really want to?"

Kara laughs and rolls her hips up against the Six's. "Well, now. That all depends on you, doesn't it?"

The Six smirks and returns her mouth to cover Kara's, kissing her slowly and deeply. She bends her knee to press her thigh between Kara's legs and Kara can't help but to raise her hips to meet the Six's touch. As the Six moves her leg again, Kara lets a small moan slip into the other woman's mouth.

The Six moves her head down and begins to kiss Kara's neck, drawing her teeth over the skin as she raises an arm to draw her nails lightly down Kara's arm, causing Kara to pull against the tie.

"Oh, none of that now," the Six says against her skin and Kara does her best to relax again. It proves to be a hard task, though, as the Six dips her tongue into the hollow of Kara's collar bone.

The Six continues to move lower -- licking and nipping at Kara's skin as she goes, a hand working at one of her breasts -- and Kara can't help but admire the grace and ease at which she moves. One would think they had done this thousands of times before -- that they were lovers who knew all of each other's secrets, rather than two women who had barely spoken to each other before this day. Her arms continue to pull at the ties and her body continues to press up into the Six's touch. Her breathing grows heavier and heavier until she's gasping as the Six's tongue finds its way between the pilot's legs.

And for a few minutes, this is all she needs to know. The _what_ s and the _who_ s and the _why_ s don't matter. She is here and now with her skin tingling and a wonderful pressure building up inside her. She cries out and arches up, her torso attempting to twist as the Six curls two fingers into her.

Though it feels like eternity, it's over too soon -- her knees come up and her hips jerk forward and her arms pull loose as she comes.

The Six brings her face back up and kisses her. The pantyhose are balled up in Kara's hand, and she runs them over the Six's cheek.

When the kiss ends and Kara can speak again, she smiles and says, "The military also trained me to tie fantastic knots. I wonder if I could tie one that you can't get out of, even if they are just hose."


End file.
